


Emotionless

by diogenku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diogenku/pseuds/diogenku
Summary: They told him that Nobodies didn’t feel.So when storms started brewing in the space where his heart was supposed to be, he didn’t know how to deal with it.





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little scene from a prompt on my dreamwidth.

They told him that Nobodies didn’t feel.

 And for a while, he didn’t; Roxas wasn’t particularly paying attention to it. Saix kept him busy enough to not think about it, and Axel and Xion weren’t particularly keen on engaging in philosophical discussion. Or at least, Roxas didn’t ever ask.

 So when storms started brewing in the space where his heart was supposed to be, he didn’t know how to deal with it.

 He kept trying to bring it up to Axel, and failing, and second-guessing himself. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe this was what it was like to be a Nobody, and he was overthinking it.

“Do you really think we’re totally emotionless?” Roxas blurts out one day while just he and Axel are sitting and eating ice cream on top of the clock tower; Xion had been kept late on a mission. The ice cream was dripping, mostly uneaten while Roxas just thought about his dilemma. He took another bite, making sure that the drops didn’t escape his mouth.

“Well yeah,” Axel said. “What, you having some feelings you wanna tell the class about?” He sounded like he was just making a joke, but Roxas just looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, if he was looking at him.

 It made him dizzy.

 Axel reached over and gently pushed his shoulder. “What’s eating you, Roxas?”

 Roxas sighed. “I don’t really know, if I’m being honest.”

 Finally, he looked up to meet Axel’s eyes. But he didn’t find any judgement or suspicion, just Axel’s usual look.

 “It’s nothing. Forget I said anything.”

 Axel took a bite of his ice cream, and shrugged.

 “Who knows? If I’m being honest with ya, I’m not sure. It’s not the same as it was before I became a Nobody. So I guess we really don’t feel things like we did before.”

“...Oh,” Roxas said. The answer didn’t quite scratch the itch at the back of his mind.

 Axel seemed to realize that the answer hadn’t satisfied Roxas, and sighed. “Try not to think about it, okay? It isn’t going to lead you anywhere good.”

 Roxas made a noncommittal sound and took another bite of his ice cream.


End file.
